Tales of Courage
by supermariofan14
Summary: After learning about his past, Kirby, Ribbon, and Meta-Knight start there new lifes in Equestria. and kirby has to solve the mystery of an unknown 7th element. some Kirby/Ribbon and anoter pairing I wont spoil. rated T in case. I don't own kirby or My Little Pony.
1. Chapter 1 the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby of MLP.**

**Tales of Courage**

**Chapter 1**

Kirby's POV:

I was enjoying the sunset in a meadow in the middle of dreamland with Ribbon, but I couldn't shake out of my mind, and it was noticeable.

"you've been staring off into space ever since we got here, I know something is wrong. They assigned you as Dedede's parole officer _again_ did they?" Ribbon joked trying to cheer me up.

Just then we saw a strange cloaked creature a few feet ahead. _What is a zebra doing on Popstar?_ _last time I checked they were native to earth. _I pondered. The zebra turned to us and spoke surprisingly. "you are the hero who is curious about his past am I right? Do not fear me I don't want a fight." I couldn't hide my troubles any longer, "yes. I was separated from my parents since infancy and only recently started questioning these events." I answered.

"then you seek princess Celestia, the ruling monarch of a land

known as Equestria." Ribbon spoke out in a exited tone "you mean this woman might know something about Kirby's past?" the zebra nodded with a smile "in order for your power to be at its full peek, the embodiment of the mysterious 7th element is what you seek.", ok, that information came out of nowhere.

"what dose that have to do with anything?" I ask but she ignored my answer as a portal opened up " Ms. Sparkle is always willing to improve and learn, careful stepping through long distance portals might burn." she warned.

I still had so many questions, but I assumed that Celestia whoever she was would have answers as me, and Ribbon followed the strange zebra through the portal.

The portal took us to a grand hall with pillars and stain glass windows. The first thing I noticed stepping through the portal is that I was no longer in my normal form, I was a young pink alicorn (I study a lot of earth mythology, sue me) with a short red mane and tail, a strange image of a yellow star appeared on my flank.

Ribbon was a pink Pegasus with a long hot pink mane with a big red bow and tail, I assumed the image on her flank was a crystal shard, but I quickly turned away before I could make a clear observation (I'm not the kind of guy who looks at a girl that way, again sue me).

3 more alicorns stood in front of us, one looked like she was 15 assuming that horses in this world age the same as earth humans do. She had a light purple coat with a dark blue mane and tail with a purple streak in it. I didn't dare look at the image on her flank (or any of the others as a matter of fact), I was still mentally scolding myself for looking at my own girlfriend like that. My guess that she was 'Ms sparkle'

The second one had a beautiful white coat and a mane and tail of many turquoises and violets blowing in the non-existent wind _that must be Celestia._ I thought.

The last alicorn was male. He was the same height as Celestia, He had a dark blue coat, a purple mane and tail, a purple cape, and wore a gray mask. I recognized him in a instant.

"Meta-Knight? What are you doing here?" I ask shock, my mentor simply answered "I done some patrol work in Equestria and now I'm owed a favor, Zecora, Twilight, Ribbon, could you three wait outside? Me and Celestia would like to have a word with Kirby alone." the three of them obeyed and exited the grand doors.

"can you recall the legend of the star prince?" Meta ask me, "quite well actually." I answered, prepared to retell the legend "ten or eleven years ago, before Dedede came to power, Dreamland was ruled by the kind sir William. One day he traveled to a foreign kingdom and met a wise and beautiful regal princess, over time romance bloomed and a prince was born. However the celebration was cut short when the king heard news of Dreamland being under attack by nightmare. The king and princess new that the prince would be in danger if he stayed with his parents, so the king took his son and hid him in wispy woods, where the animals watched and protected him in secret. The king himself went into hiding."

"and now ten years later you have returned safe and sound." Celestia commented witch left me a bit confused until I put the pieces of the puzzle together. The fact that I, myself was an alicorn in this world, Zecora's advice about Celestia, the fact that Meta was the only star warrior who whore a mask.

I knew it was a ridiculous theory, but I had to know for sure, "mo… mother? F.. father?" they slowly but warmly nodded, I couldn't respond as I stood there, frozen in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 here to stay

CHAPTER 2

Kirby's POV:

I couldn't believe it, it was surreal enough for me not to but at the same time it made so much sense. "I know this is much to take in at once, but we won't have told you if we didn't believe you could handle it." Meta (I mean father I mean Ugh!) commented.

"I.. I just need some fresh air to relive the tension." I said confused. Celes.. My mother nodded "Ribbon, and Twilight and her friends should be waiting for you outside the castle." she added, soon after I walked out the door

True to her word Ribbon, Twilight and five other mare's were waiting for me outside the door. "well what did they tell you, did they say anything about your past?" Ribbon ask, I nodded slowly. _the_ _reason I came out side was to get my mind OFF the topic. _I thought to myself.

"have you ever hared of the legend of the star prince?" I ask, Ribbon answered softly "yes, you told me that story before, I just finish telling Twilight and the others that story before you came out, why?" I looked up from my hooves. One look into my eyes answered all her questions.

Her eyes widened, the other's looked confused "I'm the star prince, and they are the rulers in the legend." I explained they soon widened their eyes as well.

"princess Celestia never mentioned that she had a son." exclaimed Twilight, "better get comfortable because we cant go back." I announced.

"why not?" Ribbon asked a bit shocked, "it turns out I'm the real prince of dreamland, and my vengeful enemy is the heavyweight fake king who would do anything to keep his behind on the throne." I explained describing Dedede to a tee.

"that is why we arranged for you, Ribbon and sir Meta Knight as he is now called to stay at the canterlot castle." I turn around to see my recently discovered mother standing behind me, "Twilight after you introduce your friends, could you please show Kirby and his 'special' friend to their rooms?" she asked, I could feel my entire face turn red when she said 'special friend'.

"sure thing, for a cousin and all" Twilight answered I gave her a look that said _please explain the term 'cousin'?_ "my sister-in-law is Celestia's nice." she explained as she introduced us to her friends and then showed us to our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3 the press

Chapter 3

Kirby's POV:

I spent the next few day's familiarizing myself with the logic and culture of Equestria, but the most interesting thing I learned is about the elements of harmony, apparently there are 6 elements and twilight and her friends posses each element. _Cold_ _this have any thing to do about the '7__th__ element' Zecora mentioned earlier? _I asked my_ self_

once I've leaned enough my mother and aunt Luna were ready to reveal my existence to all of Equestria, "you know, back on Dreamland we have a special nickname for most news reporters." I said teaching my cousin and her friends some fun facts about Popstar, "really? What's that?" Rainbow Dash ask. I quickly turned to the doors seeing some reporters trying to barge in, then back to Rainbow "vultures." I answered.

I hid behind the nearby red curtain waiting for my mother's signal "Fillies and gentle colts, I'm sure every pony is concerned about the reason for calling you all out here, but I assure you that this news is most grand indeed, I'm sure you all heard old pony tales about a mythological kingdom known as Dreamland." she began her speech _I do remember Twilight telling me that there are legends of Dreamland told in Equestria, mainly about sir William being forcefully over throne._ I thought to myself

She continued her speech "the kingdom is indeed real. Me and sir William had certain relations in the past to say the lest, I'd like to introduce to you the prince of Equestria, my son, Kirby!" I walked out from the curtain, the entire crowd filled with a collative gasp and then quickly when quiet.

_Their taking this better then I expected. _I thought "I'm sure you all have a lot of question, trust me until a couple ofdays ago I didn't even know I was a prince.I'll try to answer all

of your questions to the best of my abilities." I told the crowd.

"what life have you been living before you discovered being a prince?" one mare asked "back in Dreamland I was and sill am a part of a intergalactic law enforcement organization called the 'star warriors'." I answered. "where is sir William now?" asked a stallion, "he's the masked male Alicorn standing next to my mother, and he prefers to be called Meta-Knight now." I replied the entire crowd turned to my father.

"why don't you go outside in the garden with your filly friend Ribbon, these questions will only get more complex from here." my mother suggested (I'm still getting used to the use of grammar here like 'every pony' and 'filly friend').

I left for the garden, but not without overhearing one question "Meta-Knight, do you plan on retaking your throne in Dreamland anytime soon?" I heard a mare asked he simply answered "I admit I do believe that the current king Dedede has his flaws that make him unfit to posses the crown, but I will not abandon Celestia or Kirby, I will accept losing my throne but I won't risk losing my family as well."

I continued my journey to the garden and met up with Ribbon shortly after he gave his answer.


	4. Chapter 4 i'd change for her

Chapter 4

Kirby's POV:

The next week or so have been honestly boring, I enjoy peace and quiet most of the time don't get me wrong, I just like a little excitement once and awhile.

It was basically guy's night me, Spike, Discord, and Shining Armor were playing cards at the crystal empire, "so you claim to be the spirit of chaos is that correct?" I asked turning my look towards Discord "that is correct young prince." he answered, _I know just how to push this guy's_ _buttons _I thought to myself.

"compared to how some villains I faced handled chaos, your work is… harmless." I commented everyone else gasped shocked, " what are you doing?" muttered Spike concerned "relax kid this isn't my first time smart mouthing a demon" I muttered.

Discord's shocked expression returned to his usual pleased look, " you must have a lot of courage to speak up against me, and as far as your comment goes, I prefer to use my powers of chaos for entertainment rather then blood thirst" he explained, he than showed his hand reveling three queens. "I know we aren't playing checkers but KING ME!" I shouted showing my four kings the other two dropped their chards in defeat.

" at your winning rate I'm glad we're not playing for bets." Shining armor commented , "I should probably get going." Spike said excusing him self from the group, "not so fast, I found an interesting scroll in the Canterlot archives under your pillow the other day." I said pulling out the scroll and reading it.

"_this shape shifting spell allows the user to transform any creature into any other form even into pony folk. _gee what would you want to do with this?" I asked sarcastically "fine, I was hoping either you or Twilight could cast the spell on me to make me the stallion of Rarity's dreams, happy now?" he confessed.

"don't get me wrong, I would like to help you out, I'm just saying that your deciding to give up a lot, your immortality, and physical ability to digest gems just to name a few, plus there is no guaranty I can turn you back." I explained he kept the serious tone in his voice and responded "I know."

"you really care about her, do you?" I asked and he nodded soon after, I sighed in defeat "alright, stay where you are Spike, Shining Armor, you and Discord take a few steps back." I directed. My horn glowed bright white causing a huge flash of light.

Spike's POV:

The light died down and I saw the shocked looks on the faces of the others "did it work?" I asked Kirby pulled a full body mirror towards me, "see for yourself." he answered.

I looked in the mirror and saw not a baby dragon, but a purple unicorn stallion with a green mane and tail and my cutie mark was a green flame. "well…" Kirby spoke up I turned my attention to him and he continued "what are you waiting for an invitation? Go after her." he said I immediately ran towards the palace where the girls were.


	5. Chapter 5 an old foe's ransom

Chapter 5

Spike's POV:

I ran to the front of the palace but nopony was there, I found a note on the door written in rainbow paint.

I read the note '_I know where your hiding star warrior if you ever wish to see your friends again than meet me near the entrance to the everfree forest and surrender the element of courage: Drawcia _'

I ran back to the group to show Kirby the note "this is bad." Shining Armor said "wait a minute wasn't Ribbon and Cadance with the group" Kirby asked concerned, "yes" I answered worried "we have to tell the princesses and Meta-Knight." Shining Armor said panicked, we didn't waste any time as we all made a brake for it to canterlot castle.

Kirby's POV:

once we reached the throne room I showed my parents the note and explained the situation "the only thing I can't understand is what is the element of courage?" I asked,

"when me and my sister Luna created the elements of Harmony, we originally created seven elements the seventh one being courage, but it was far to powerful on its own let alone combined with the other elements to risk it falling into the wrong hooves so we destroyed it." my mother explain.

"its me" I whispered to myself "beg pardon" spike asked "its me I'm the element of courage, and I plan to live up to it by giving that wicked witch what she deserves." I sated as I began to leave "wait!" shouted my mother I stopped in my tracks "Shining Armor and Spike you two go with him, Discord, search all of canterlot for any suspicious characters, Mete-Knight, go and help the guards increase security." my mother order

"oh! And Spike about that shape shifting spell…" she started and Spike stopped "…good luck with Rarity." she finished, the three of us headed off to where Drawcia said to meet.


	6. Chapter 6 courage

Chapter 6

Kirby's POV:

The three of us watched in a distance trying not to get caught I spotted a purple mare with a white mane and tail and her attire was a lavender cape and hat, I knew the mare was Drawcia, I saw the girls being held in a rainbow cage.

"either you let us out of here right now or I can make what happens next look like a tragic accident!" Rainbow Dash shouted growing inpatient, _wow she is just as cocky and hot-headed that_ _blue hedgehog _I thought. "QUIET! I don't have to keep_ all _of you alive you know, I only need the fairy girl to act as bait for my vengeance on Kirby." the villainess retorted.

"your going to be leaving in handcuffs anyway Drawcia, why make the situation less friendly." I said calmly reveling myself and the others. "I can handle Drawcia on my own, you two try to free the other." I instructed, they nodded and went to their task.

Drawcia shot ALL of her attacks at me, her plasma balls, her paint goons, you name it and I didn't care how much it hurt, I ignored how my coat turned red with my own blood and continued to fight.

"how are you SILL ALIVE?! And how is it possible without the element of courage." she shouted starting to loose her temper suddenly a white light appeared around me and my battle wounds completely healed. "you don't get it, do you? Courage doesn't come from a crown or gem or blade, it comes form our willingness to put ourselves at risk for the need of others, that's what makes me courageous." I explain and I shot a huge blast of white light at her knocking her out cold raveling a piece of paper she had.

It was a wanted poster of me, of course this was Dedede's dirty work I knew that right off the bat.

Spike and Shining Armor did eventually get the cage opened as Cadance ran into Shining Armor's embrace.

Spikes POV:

"Spike? Is that you?" Rarity asked as all the other's turned to me. "of course, who else do you know that would change their species your you." I answered she looked happy, confused, and sad all at the same time, "its just that, you have given so much for me, I don't even know how to begin to repay you." she confessed I looked deep into her beautiful blue eye's, gave a soft smile and reassured her "your love is all I ask in return."

the next thing I knew, I put my lips to hers she didn't look shocked (in a bad way), she didn't look mad, instead she returned the kiss and we both pulled away with our faces red hearing 'awws' from the crowd.

"some other star warriors will be here to take care of Drawcia, but now Dedede knows I'm the star prince and is now pulling all the stops to have my head on his wall, this is just the beginning" Kirby said, we all returned to Canterlot Castle to tell the princess and Meta-Knight about our success.

**Please review or comment on what you thing so far, your opinions are appreciated, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 drawback

Chapter 7

Kirby's POV:

Me and Ribbon were double dating with Spike and Rarity at sugar cube corner, it was a nice place, the food was good, and the Cake family themselves are nice to have a conversation with there is only ONE drawback I can think of.

"What kind of drawback sugar cube corner is probably the best dessert places in all of ponyvill, if this is a date how come you two aren't making kissing faces at each other already?" the cotton candy mare stated quickly and all at once

I'll just say it now, I personally find Pinky Pie screw loose and annoying, if Marx had an even more insane sibling that he didn't mention, she would be it.

"who's Marx?" she asked annoyingly, I turned to her with curiosity "how do you know his name?" I asked, "I can read the paragraph above DUH" she answered as if it was obvious, to say I thought she was a rejected loony tune character was an understatement.

"uh Pinky I'm glad to see you so positive, but I must unfortunately inform you that this group outing is really meant for the four of us, so would you mind finding some other way to occupy your time?" Rarity asked politely "oki doki loki!" Pinky responded heading for the twins room, that girl was as nutty as a fruitcake.

As long as I'm sill on the subject of the double date, Spike and Rarity are doing quite well, they given each other chocolates gone to fancy dinners and looked under the stars, you know the sweet romantic stuff. I've been able to do these things with Ribbon more often since moving here because Equestria for the most part is quite peaceful.

A green flame appeared around Spike's horn and materialized into a message, I read the note allowed.

_Dear Kirby_

_I am afraid that a group of thieves is striking Canterlot, a group that according to your father you are familiar with, I shall explain once you and the others arrive,_

_Singed- Mother_

"the squeak squad." I muttered to my self, "the who?" spike asked "no time, gather the other and head to the train station, I'll explain everything once I meet you there." I responded heading my way towards the station

**AN: okay before you go ranting on me, I do have a reason why Kirby isn't a fan of Pinky Pie, Kirby believes in a logical explanation (or at least one that makes sense) for anything and everything, and Pinky Pie is well.. Pinky Pie, so expect them to butt heads whenever they share screen time. Also thank you for reading so far and your opinions in the form of reviews are and will be appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8 the thief and the box

Chapter 8

Kirby's POV:

We finally reached Canterlot I told the rest of the group the basics of the squeak squad ( except the part of letting Dark Nebula escape) . And we caught up with the thieves but one thing caught me off guard.

"HEY, how come you guys are still in you're regular forms?" I question due to the fact that unlike me, they are unaffected from traveling to this world "well this is just my theory, but it might be because since we resemble mice, a animal that already exists in this world we are unaffected." Doc, the brains of the group explained.

"well you guys have a lot of explaining to do." I said loosing my patience Daroach the leader lowered his head "yes we do, we thought faking an attack would get you here." I was confused to say the least the caped mouse continued "we're in pretty hot water right now, Meta trusted us with the chest that held Dark Nebula prisoner, we turn our backs for one second and that gluttonous penguin swiped it right under our noses." he finished

My emotions turned from confused to angry, I knew giving these four an internship was a big mistake, but did any one listen "who the hay is Dark Nebula?" Apple Jack asked I chose to ignore here question. "you mean to tell that the greedy, vengeful king of Dreamland, who is also my mortal enemy mind you, has stolen the 10,000 year old artifact meant to be a prison for the ruler of the underworld?!" I questioned angrily the group looked ashamed.

"just don't tell Meta, if how you reacted is any indication, then he'll throw all of us in the electric chair." he begged, I only gave a smug grin as Pinkie pie answered for me "Why would we tell Meta-Knight? He's already standing behind you" true to her word, when they turned around both of my parents were present and looked angry, "are you four trying to earn pink slips from me?!" my father shouted, the thieves looked terrified.

"we'll have time for pointing hooves later, right now the important thing is that we track Dedede down before he let's Dark Nebula escape." Twilight interjected, my father then brought a screen like device "I a tracking device on Dedede's robe to monitor suspicious activity, I never thought the day would come where it would pay off." he explained

After I got a signal I got coordinates on Dedede's location, then we were all on the move.


	9. Chapter 9 family secrets

**Before I begin with this chapter, I have to say this dose reverence some of my previous work mainly "TWO WORLDS OF DARKNESS." and "two Dreamlands, two Kirbys, one threat!" so skim through those to avoid confusion.**

**Chapter 9**

Kirby's POV:

We found Dedede in the Canterlotgardens and met up with my aunt Luna, and I can guess ether two thing. 1, there areartic lands where penguins are found outside of Equestria, or 2, Doc's theory about already existing animals in this world is a complete bust. It looked like he had somepony in chains.

The pony was a white male alicorn about the same height as my father, if not taller, had a red flowing mane and tail and eyes the same shade, it didn't take me long to recognize him "Zero?" my mother and I asked in disbelief, "you know him?" we both asked in unison confused.

"after discovering where you were hiding I did a little research on your mother's side of the family and learned some interesting things that she has been hiding from her hole Kingdome, one of them involving the curse lifted star warrior." Dedede explained, Luna looked at Zero with remorse in her eyes "I'm sorry that we had to meet again like this dear elder brother." she apologized.

"BROTHER?!" Twilight and the other five shouted in a shocked, my mother nodded "he is the oldest of the three of us, after he was banished to the hyper zone I erased any and all evidence of his existence from Equstrias history, the memory was… too painful." she explain with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"but why? I'm sorry for sounding rude but, why was it so different from when Luna was banished?" Fluttershy asked in her usual soft tone, tears filled Luna's eye, "fine, I suppose its only fair that I tell the tale." she said wiping her tears.

(flashback Luna's POV)

While I was corrupted as Nightmare moon, my sister had the elements of harmony armed, ready to take physical action, Zero however, took a different approach, "Luna please don't do this, please, we both know that this isn't what you wish for" he pleaded trying to reason with me to know avail.

"you dare reason with me? After you give up your throne to Celestia because you wish to be treated as an equal towards the mortal ponies?! You are truly weak indeed, this conversation has wasted too much of my time." I said as I blasted him with my horn, leaving a black mark on the floor.

It was then that Celestia used the elements to banish me to the moon, I was still, however was able to witness what happened after. A pink alicorn filly ran into the sight, the filly that transformed from a Pegasus, the filly that Zero took in and raised as his own when she didn't know where to go next.

She looked at the black mark, then at my sister "auntie Celestia, what happened to Daddy?" she asked with sadness in her voice, my sister bent down to meet her eye level and whispered "I'm not sure Cadance, all we can do is hope that he's in a better place."

Even when my sister gave up, even when she saw violence as the only way, Zero didn't, he still tried to reason with me and keep faith in me, why is it always the kindest of hearts suffer the greatest punishments.

(end flashback Kirby's POV)

Luna was shedding tears from left to right, it didn't help that Dedede was smirking enjoying the depression, my father pointed his sword at Dedede's neck, Zero did the same with his horn "your in no position to be so smug, and no one takes joy out of my sister's misery. Now let me out of these chains, surrender the box and you wont get hurt." he demanded. With a few grunts of annoyance he obeyed, he wasn't the smartest foe I faced, but he knew when he was out numbered and out armed.

He than pressed a button installed on his mallet causing a portal to Dreamland to open "you might have your box back, but I still have Dreamland under my control, and I've jumped through too many hoops to give it up so easily." he gloated as he went through the portal causing it to close behind him.

Luna looked towards Zero, "are you alright?" she asked, he nodded in response, "I wish to catch up on what I missed while I was away for so many centuries, but there is a certain filly I wish to see again first before anything else." he said. My mother and Luna nodded, knowing who he meant, "she should be in the castle with Shining Armor." my mother declared as she lead the way

**Author's notes: Zero's cutie mark is a single blood tear, the reason Kirby didn't describe it is explained in chapter 1. Reviews are appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10 reunions and plots

Chapter 10

Zero's POV:

We arrived at the throne room where Cadance was waiting. When I walked in the room, she looked at me with disbelieve, almost as if she thought she was hallucinating. "D.. dad?" she asked dumfounded, I looked at her and gave a soft smile "my, how much you have grown." I replied.

She then ran up to me and I embraced her in a large hug, after we let go I turned my attention towards the white stallion "so you must be the famous Shining Armor that your sister mentioned on my way here." I stated, Celestia had already explained my existence to him.

He bowed to me and was about to give a speech, but I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say "you do not have to fear me, if what Twilight said is any indication, then you're a good guy that my daughter really cares for, that's all I ask for."

One thing still bothered me though "how did Kirby, Meta-Knight, and Ribbon get here?" I asked, Celestia then explained the star prince legend, the fact that Meta was sir William, and that Kirby was not only the star prince, but also her son. It took me awhile to sort out my thoughts. My nephew then turned to me " if it helps, your taking this better then I did." he stated.

Kirby's POV:

After a while Zero broke out of his frozen state and turned to me "right now we have much more to worry about." he stated "what do you mean?" spike asked confused, Zero explained " stealing the treasure chest was only a distraction from what Dedede really stole, a formula made from Marx's DNA extracted from his corpse, with it he can gain Marx's powers to shatter logic and reality, he's planning to use said powers to overthrow Equestria and send his mortal enemy and anypony else who stands in his way in a slow painful grave, the squeak squad and the rest of the star warriors are back in Dreamland stalling for time."

"you know the more I think about it, the more I think Dedede is a real jerk." Pinkie Pie stated, "no, really? What was your first hint? No really I'm curious!" I stated with a mix of sarcasm and annoyance, "well if it's a fight he wants, who am I to disappoint? Dreamland is already under his selfish rule, we wont let that happen to Equestria too." I stated in a serious tone, my mother looked at me and smiled "now you're thinking like a prince."


End file.
